A monitoring camera is typically mounted in a ceiling or close to the ceiling on a wall or in a corner formed of two walls. This position is typically useful to be able to provide an undisturbed view for monitoring purposes.
When designing the mounting system for the mounting of a monitoring camera, the designer needs to take a number of different aspects into account. The designer needs, e.g., to consider that it should be easy for the installer to install the camera on the wall at the desired location; the mounting system should be capable of keeping the camera securely in place; the mounting system should be easy and cost-effective to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,123 discloses a mounting system for mounting a camera base to a variety of different support structures. The mounting system comprises an elaborately designed mounting bracket which may be attached to a wall or a corner. The mounting system further comprises a camera base which is adapted to be attached to the mounting bracket. The camera base in turn is adapted to support a camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,398,316 discloses a bracket for mounting a security camera onto a door, a window frame, a fence or any other device or element having a top edge and two side edges extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,897 discloses a surveillance camera mount. The mount comprises a bracket and a base defining a hollow housing, which are formed so as to render the mount essentially tamper-proof.
In another technical area, related to mounting of movement detectors, it is known to attach the movement detector to a wall or in a corner. In such a design the installer first disassembles the movement detector by removing the front cover followed by the removal of the circuit board thereby exposing the back cover. The back cover is attached to the wall and then the movement detector is reassembled by the installer by reinstallment of the circuit board, installment of a battery, followed by reattachment of the front cover.